Deviations
by ka0ri-chan
Summary: Collection of oneshots. Gang: Syaoran? Triad leader. Sakura? innocent school girl. Eriol? Some old guy from England. The enemy? Yakuza. Inevitable: The Legacy of Clow must end.
1. Wolfish

I tried not to be so obvious (as much as I could) when I gave him wolf characteristics… but I guess I went a little crazy.

* * *

**Challenge #1**

_Wolfish_

**By Kaori**

* * *

**Challenge:** Write a one-shot about Syaoran describing/comparing all his actions to those of dogs.

**Genre:** Action

**Rating:** PG-13

**Canon:** No; alternate reality. Infernal Affairs reality.

**Length:** 2,166 words.

* * *

Shadows lurked around every tree and bush; no human eye would be able to see more than one inch in front of them. The thick branches and leaves were merciless, shedding no light from the bright full moon to aid a lost wanderer. The only light came from around dilated pupils, the amber irises flecked with an alarming amount of gold. Narrowed eyes with a life of their own absorbed in what little moonlight that managed to seep through the mighty canopy. He could see everything perfectly, and his target was quite a distance away from him, something he had purposely let happen to allow his prey an ounce of hope.

With a sudden lurch, he was running. He knew his way well and not a single branch or leaf could touch him. His feet barely grazed the ground before it was off the earth once again. The rush of wind was like freedom, washing over him and releasing him of all constraints; he relished in it, especially since the onslaught of wind dragged back a sweet lingering scent of cherry blossoms. Snarling, he broke into a sprint. On was the game of the hunted, and he was no prey.

She was panting heavily as she ran, not fully aware of where she was going; all she could do was race wildly through the forest and not a coherent thought streamed through her panicked mind. She was naturally a fast runner, but now more than anything her life depended on it. If she hesitated, then it would all have been for nothing. The darkness engulfed her, and every single sound and moving shadow caused her heart to beat madly inside her chest, setting her on edge.

Trees arched menacingly over her and unforgiving branches lashed out, scratching at her soft flailing limbs, tearing through the flowing dress that adorned her petite body. Nimble feet tripped over rocks and protruding tree roots, snapping twigs and crushing fallen leaves. Her knees were scraped and thin trails of blood danced down her calves from the horrible gashes that were forming. Her lungs were burning and she was having trouble breathing. She ran on.

Fear clawed at her heart, threatening to rip it out. She could sense the menacing silence behind her, and felt him approaching. Through her guilt filled delirium she saw the glowing eyes of wolves piercing through her behind the blurred foliage. In the distance she heard a wolf howling, calling to its pack. She shivered.

And strong arms caught her from behind. The hunter forced her around and slammed her into a tree. A whimper escaped her supple lips as the rough bark cut into her wound covered back. She clenched her eyes and turned her face away from her assailant, unwilling to look at him, knowing that if she did, she'd be trapped in his hypnotic stare.

She wasn't submissive and that frustrated him. "Why did you run?" He asked in a low whisper. He tightened his grip when she attempted to jerk away from him. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and low growls vibrated from deep within his chest. "Sakura," he nipped at her ear warningly, "doushite?"

Glassy emeralds, bright like jewels, were drowned with sadness. "Syaoran-kun…" She gripped the sides of his shirt tightly, "Gomen nasai." She closed her eyes, trying to soothe her frantic heart.

Syaoran pulled her into his embrace, holding her snug in his arms and close to his heart. He was confused, she knew, but she couldn't stop trembling. "Why are you sorry?" He wrapped his aura around hers intimately, caressing her like a lover would and stroking her delicately, desperate to calm her down. "Kurako," he murmured affectionately into her ear, his voice was rough with his emotions and came out in a near growl. He hauled her up against him, his nostrils flaring when the scent of her, soft and feminine, drifted up to him. "What's wrong?"

His attempts of calming her failed the minute he asked that question. She immediately jerked herself away from his warmth and thrashed about violently. His eyes narrowed and he snapped at her, "Cease!"

She did, but he could tell she was trying her hardest not to tremble. It hurt to see her this way when he had no idea why. He felt helpless; he didn't know how to help her like he should. She suddenly tensed, and everything became so much clearer than before. From behind he heard the light crunch of dead leaves. The calm air shifted treacherously and became deathly still, heavily coated with tension. His muscles tensed and he gave a small growl of warning. She could almost imagine him with fur, his hackles raised in threat and warning.

He jumped to the left, swinging Sakura up into his powerful arms. Syaoran landed gracefully on the forest floor, a cold glare aimed towards the darkness in which the dagger came. His handsome face twisted into a vicious scowl and he snarled ominously at the intruder.

Then he heard laughter, mischievous and playful, echoing throughout the sleeping forest. He felt an undeniable chill creep down his spine. "Kisama," Syaoran spat. He would never let the distasteful name roll off his tongue, not when just the thought of it made his skin crawl. He saw a pair of glasses reflecting off the thin beams of pale moonlight, but other than that, the newcomer had shrouded himself well with shadows, yet nothing could hide the brilliant sapphire tendrils wrapped around his body protectively.

"Dear little wolf," his voice was deep and masculine, yet gentle and layered with sympathy. The male sighed heavily and a pale hand moved up to readjust his spectacles; light bounced off from a different angle. He stepped forward, revealing a smirk. "You truly didn't know did you?" This time it was truly mocking him.

Syaoran pursed his lips together to form a thin line. Feeling detached, he gently set Sakura down, a severe expression on his face. He pushed her away from him, unwilling to hear the choking sobs that racked over her small body. She landed with a thud against a tree and winced when she felt the bark digging into her bloody back. "Syaoran-kun!" She looked miserable, but not the least bit regretful.

He bent down to her level and glared piercingly. His whole body was taut with anger, but he wouldn't let that get the better of him. She was his mate and he would forever stand by her no matter what she did, it was not the way of his people to abuse their females. He said something lowly so that the other man couldn't hear. "I'll deal with you later." Golden eyes became muted amber cloaked dimly with disappointment and sorrow. Sakura was stricken when she felt his mind embracing hers.

_I gave you a chance._

Straightening, he pulled away from her, once again withdrawing into his shell. Abruptly he somersaulted backwards in the air, retreating into the darkness. He blended in with the veil of night deep inside the heart of the forest; it was his domain.

The stillness was unnerving, and the bespectacled man had a hard time discerning where the wolf went. Sharp eyes darted around, eyeing every single movement, every rustle with suspicion. His opponent was lurking about, waiting for the opportunity to present itself to him so he could attack. The man reached into his pocket. He walked forward a few paces, keeping one eye on his surroundings and the other on Sakura.

Syaoran crouched down low to the ground, prowling around the man cautiously, listening to his victim as he moved. He could see the male clearly, down to every last disgusting detail. He was approaching Sakura. Not wanting to give away his position, Syaoran growled quietly, murderous intent gleaming in his eyes.

When he saw the male's vulnerable back, he snarled and pounced. In a flash, a long polished sword was activated and resting firmly in his palm. He held it above his head, curling his arm as he readied it for a swift diagonal strike. His left arm was positioned horizontally in front of him as a makeshift shield. With a yell his sword interlocked with a staff with a jarring clang.

Vibrations of power emitted from the long golden staff as it repelled the blade. The man himself was still standing with his back towards the wolf. Again he laughed, walking towards the tree where his dagger lay. He pulled it out with little effort before he faced his angered opponent.

"Syaoran," an amused chuckle followed, "when will you ever learn?" Then, like lightning, the dagger was speeding towards him; because he was so close to the man with a tree just behind him, he barely had time to deflect it into another tree.

"I see your reflexes are still the same."

Syaoran attacked with a savage gleam in his eyes. Eriol whirled around and easily evaded the swift strikes. "Now why are you fighting me?" He ducked the horizontal swipe from his left and swung his rod around. "Isn't it the little cherry blossom that makes your blood boil?" He caught the tip of Syaoran's blade in a small solid gap between rays of his sun and slid the staff forward. Smiling he whispered into his descendant's ear, "Shouldn't you be… _punishing _her?"

Syaoran growled, twisting his body around and pulling his sword free as soon as Eriol lost his grip. He landed in a low crouch, immediately rotating around to swipe Eriol's feet out from under him before swiftly whirling around upright, freezing in a relaxed fighting stance, only to have Eriol catch his horizontal blade with his feet when he slipped back and rotated his body around forcefully. Eriol outstretched his palm flat on the earth and flipped backwards. This time he used the tree as a foothold as Syaoran tried to keep his balance. He bent his knees back, and rebounded off the trunk, flying towards the brunette. His staff shifted into a long thin blade.

A sharp metallic clang resonated loudly in the dying night as he stared with clear blue eyes at the interlocking blades. He smirked. "She _betrayed _you." He thrust up diagonally at the opposing sword, using the momentum that spun him around in the air to whirl back around to strike his sword at Syaoran's vulnerable neck.

It connected with a loud clang, and with a powerful push, Syaoran was back on offense, attacking savagely; his body moving like clockwork. The only way he would win this fight was to rely on his instincts, heavily. He executed countless lethal strikes, driving Eriol back with short, sharp attacks, continually changing his style. "Even when she told you that she _loved you_."

That was when smaller sword flashed back into the staff. Eriol twirled it around his body, bending and twisting with it, catching Syaoran's feet. Caught with surprise, Syaoran slipped; however, his feet lashed out, successfully kicking Eriol in the chest. The man flew back from the force a few feet, losing his grip on his weapon. Now in a handstand, Syaoran caught the tall rod and snake it around his ankle. He used it to help propel him around and he aimed an upside down spinning kick towards the disorientated elder.

The blue haired man blocked with his forearm and winced as the force fractured his bone. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed onto his weapon with the other hand and yanked it harshly away from Syaoran, smiling when it reverted back into a sword and sliced into defenseless ankles. "Even when you told her that you loved her—"

Searing pain raked over his feet and blood slowly flowed down by the flow of gravity. Holding back a cry, Syaoran threw his arms out, twisting his legs around in the air to land on his feet. He stumbled, his ankles unable to take the strain. "—would give the world for her, die for her."

Syaoran snarled baring his teeth threateningly as fury slammed into him full force. He backed away, putting more space between them to catch his breath and adjust to his burning ankles. Now it took effort to stay standing, but he wouldn't let that get to him, he couldn't afford to. Eriol didn't get away cleanly either, his good arm was fractured badly. He determinedly lowered down into another defensive stance, feet spread wide and sword held steadily at his side.

"Are you going to keep your promising?" The look on his face clearly showed that he was extremely amused. "Will you die for her?"

The only answer he received was a deep rumbling growl. Syaoran's knuckles whitened around the hilt of his sword. His shoulders were shaking with rage and his unruly bangs shrouded his eyes, eyes that were burning molten gold.

The eyes of a wolf.

* * *

_I am strange._

_o.0 Okay, so I went a little overboard for a one-shot, I normally always do. It's not my fault what I write ends up being a big gigantic wtf. –sulks-_

_And I have a penchant towards sadistic Eriol against powerful Syaoran with innocent Sakura stuck between, it's very obvious. –smiles-_


	2. Gaki

**Challenge #2**

_Gaki_

**By Kaori**

* * *

**Challenge: **Any canon couple, no romance, and mention Syaoran's sword.

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating:** PG-13

**Canon: **Yes, after the series.

**Length: **1,144 words

* * *

A thin red pen was within the grip of a strong tanned and ink blotched hand, spinning round and round between the index and middle finger speedily. Occasionally it would spin around his ring finger to his pinkie and swiftly move back and forth to rotate atop his thumb knuckle, all the while staying balanced and whirling gracefully.

"—it has to do with his blood?" Bewilderment glued itself to Yukito's face.

"Eh?" Touya's dark gaze landed on his study partner for a brief second before it was back on his physics paper, pen still twirling about his fingers. "Who?" he nonchalantly asked.

Yukito poked Touya on the arm teasingly. "Li-kun of course, who else do you think I'm talking about?"

The pen he had used for correcting fell onto the table with a clatter the moment the hated name was spoken. The university student jerked up and glared at his smiling friend, a vein pulsing dangerously in his temple.

"What about the gaki?" He gritted his teeth together so hard his jaw was beginning to hurt.

"His bloodline, do you think it has anything to do with it?"

Touya was missing something. He knew he should have paid more attention to his boyfriend. He sent Yukito a blank look, blinking slowly as he tried to calm his rising blood pressure.

The snow bunny waited expectantly for an answer, oblivious to Touya's confusion. Minutes passed by in silence. Yukito opened his eyes in confusion when only silence met his ears. "He's very good for Sakura-chan isn't he?"

A grunt answered him. With an angry scowl, Touya swiped the pen off the surface and glued his face to his paper, intent on ignoring Yukito as long as the unpleasant topic was going on.

"He's very good at fighting for someone so young—" Yukito beamed cheerfully, oblivious of Touya's turmoil.

A dark brow twitched and a hand trembled. Breathing in harshly, he yanked his paper off the table, crushed it into a small ball and threw it into the trashcan with as much force as he could manage. The ruined loose leaf bounced harmlessly off the wall and landed cheerfully on the ground with a small spring, just in front of the bin. "Kuso," he cursed under his breath. Another sheet was crushed in his hand and he wasted no time to viciously tear it apart.

"—and he seems very skilled with his magic, I believe he set your sleeve on fire one time," Yukito tapped his chin contemplatively. "Not to mention—"

_Enough! Enough, enough, enough! _Touya blocked his ears, attempting to block out his boyfriend's praises of the wretched gaki. He already had enough of it with the kaijuu; he didn't need his boyfriend to join in. It was so horrible he was tempted to run out onto the streets to scream out to the heavens. It was disgraceful for such words to come out of Yukito's mouth!

Still breathing heavily, he pulled out a new sheet of lined paper, a goal in mind. Determinedly, he held out his right hand and set to work, mind focused and set to the task at hand.

His hand darted across the page rapidly, messily writing down the title.

**Despicable Gaki Traits**

He grinned with satisfaction that he managed to write that down; already his anger was just simmering lightly. Yukito stopped with his rambling and looked over at Touya. "To-ya, you're awfully quiet, daijoubu ka?"

He paid no heed and continued to scrawl down his thoughts, justifying them as he went along.

_Gaki-ish_

The gaki was a gaki.

_Thief_

Stole kaijuu away from him.

_Rude_

He had no manners whatsoever.

_Neanderthal_

Only knew how to grunt and glare stupidly for the most part.

_Idiot_

He had no brain either.

_Tried to hurt kaijuu_

No one could hurt Sakura but him.

_Arrogant_

Arrogant people annoyed him.

_Can't fight_

Karate was better than his style of fighting.

_Gaki_

Once a gaki always a gaki.

_Show off_

Thinks winning stuff toys with fake guns and hoops was something to be proud of.

_Annoying_

Just looking at the gaki was enough to tick him off.

_Short-tempered_

The gaki seriously needed to take some anger-management classes.

_Made kaijuu cry_

No one was allowed to make her cry but him.

_Has sword_

He would slice the kaijuu open one day if he keeps waving it around like the arrogant gaki he was.

_Bi_

He had a crush on Yuki and now he's with my kaijuu.

_Likes soccor_

Gaki disgraces the good name of soccer.

_Kid_

He wasn't fond of kids either.

_Set sleeve on fire_

Stupid pyromaniac, it was expensive to buy a new one. Not to mention every time they touched (from bumping into each other forcefully or by barely dodged punches) he felt electric shocks run through his body painfully.

_Stalker_

He was always around the kaijuu whenever he saw him.

_Gak—_

"Maa, maa To-ya, you should calm down before you rip a hole in the poor paper." Yukito skillfully slid the piece away from the crazy man and read over it. A lighthearted laugh escaped him as golden orbs scanned over the contents.

"You know To-ya," Yukito poked Touya's cheek, a teasing grin stretching across his lips, "He sounds just like you, except for the sister complex that is."

"NANI?" Roaring fires burst to life in dark coal eyes, a vein ticking dangerously on his temple.

"Saa, now that I think about it, you two might pass as brothers!" He suddenly clapped happily, "Hey! You'll be brother-in-laws in the future!"

Yukito was blind to Touya's rage, eyes twinkling happily behind closed lids. It was only when a loud crack echoed in the room did he open his eyes again. Touya had snapped his biro in half, red ink leaking out and seeping hungrily into his tense skin.

The bunny sighed, "To-ya, perhaps I should send you to the anger-management classes with Li-kun. Sakura's sending him next week." He grabbed a few tissues and busied himself with cleaning up the mess, "That's the second one today."

The dark-haired man did nothing but glare at the wall, seething quietly.

Time passed by peacefully, and once Yukito had thrown away the last shard of the pen as well as the list, they were back to drafting their thesis. Touya had calmed down again, exactly the same as before but with new red ink stains to join the blue. A black pen twirling around his fingers once again for added stress relief.

And then Yukito decided to break the tranquility, the bright smile still pasted on his cheery face. "It's surprising really, the similarities."

Touya shrugged, assuming he was talking about their thesis topic.

"Sakura-chan also said he had big feet."

_CRACK!_

* * *

_Written in about an hour in the early hours of the morning. It's rather strange considering I rushed it._


	3. Hanyaan

This challenge is dedicated to Eric Mun whose birthday is on February sixteenth. Get well soon Eric hyung!

* * *

**Challenge #3**

_Hanyaan_

**By Kaori**

* * *

**Challenge: **Write a romance fic for Valentines Day. You must have someone handing over a present.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG

**Canon: **A definite no. Also contains OOC.

**Length: **938 words

* * *

February fourteenth, a day dedicated to lovers all around the world. It was usually a time when guys give chocolates, cards, flowers and whatnot to their significant other, or whoever they wanted to be their significant other. Time would be spent taking long romantic strolls through the park, cuddling, gazing into each others' eyes, and of course kissing. It was a day to relax and enjoy the love floating amiably in the air. It was Valentines Day.

Actually, the day itself was overrated. It was a time when students were rushing around, frantically trying to make it to school on time. No one paid any attention to the pink and red heart-shaped balloons hanging around the street shops, nor did they spare a glance at the sale posters littering the walls.

Frantically, a girl joined the dispersing crowd, her hand swinging her bag over one shoulder and the other shoving a half-eaten piece of toast into her mouth. She hurriedly swallowed it before speeding up, almost breaking into a sprint. "Hoe! Baka, baka, baka—!" she continually hit herself on the head. _Mou,_ she whined inwardly, _Why today of all days? _A small rectangle on her wristwatch lit up. Emerald eyes widened. "HOEE—"

_Slam!_

A cry escaped her lips as she tumbled to the hard concrete ground. No sooner did a sharp pain run through her body, causing her to wince and close her eyes tight.

"Ah, Kinomoto," a deep timbre voice sliced through the air. "Next time watch where you're going," a smirk lifted his thinned lips, "And forego hitting yourself on the head. You'll see a change soon enough, what with killing all your brain cells." The chestnut haired man gracefully moved to his feet.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously, "Li-kun, gomen nasai! I was running late this morning!" Trying to suppress a flinch, she stood up before bending down to bow quickly.

"As usual," he murmured too quietly for her to hear. He stared at her for a moment's time, ambers boring through her like she wasn't there. "Heh." He swiftly turned around without another word, his long trench fluttering in the cool breeze.

A small puff of breath warmed the cold air and a dreamy expression washed over her face and her hands moved towards her blushing cheeks. "Hanyaan," she whispered, staring at his retreating back.

He paused, having heard her from the distance and turned around, "Oi, are you going to stand there all day?"

Stars glittered in her emerald orbs and another sigh was released. She wanted this moment to last forever, or at least as long as it could so she could treasure it. "Hai…"

"Sakura?" He turned around to face her fully.

He said her name, and she was finding it hard to breathe. "Hai…"

"Are you going hanyaan on me again? Did you go through the Sakura lane?"

She was also finding it hard not to melt in a puddle of Sakura-goo at his feet. "Hai…"

Syaoran wasn't so convinced. Shaking his head, he stalked back towards her and linked his arm around hers, dragging her with him. "Come on now, time isn't going to wait for you any longer. It's already been an hour."

Red flushed her cheeks as she stared at their linked arms. Suddenly beaming brightly, she fell into light-hearted skips alongside him to keep up with his long strides. _Hanyaaaaaan…_

They were like that for the majority of the walk. Syaoran had a hand deep in his pocket to protect it from the cold, while the other was tucked neatly into Sakura's jacket pocket He had long ago slowed down from his fast pace and now Sakura was leaning contently on him, her arms wrapped around his trim waist.

Sakura inhaled his autumn scent, burrowing deeper into his embrace. "Ne," her voice was muffled by his shirt. "Today's Valentines!" A beam brightened up her shining eyes when she looked up at him.

A strong hand gently pushed her head back down to rest on his chest. "Aa." He began walking again, in turn dragging her along.

"Nee, Li-kun!" She planted her feet firmly on the ground and pinned him with a stubborn glare, a small pout twisting her lips down adorably.

A small smile danced on the man's soft lips as he reached out a hand to ruffle her short auburn hair.

"Patience Sakura, patience." He dropped the hand in her hair down to her shoulders and pulled her back to his side snuggly. A short time later he tapped her on the nose, knocking her out of her heaven. "We're here."

Bewildered, the girl gazed up at ancient cherry blossom tree. "Ara? Why are we at the Tsukimine shrine?"

An exasperated sigh was followed by a smack to his forehead, "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Iie! I know we met here, demo…" she trailed off, still puzzled.

Syaoran pushed her back a bit to get a better view of her face. A warm smile darkened his amber eyes as he leaned down so their noses would touch; it was an action that was now a ritual for them.

"Remember when we placed our wishes this tree?" he whispered huskily, his warm breath tickling her lips.

Heat traveled up her neck and she tensed, nervously wetting her lips.

Syaoran smiled lazily and he moved closer, keeping her in his hypnotic gaze, drowning her in his golden flecked jewels.

"Sakura-chan…" he murmured against her lips, still staring at her through half lidded eyes, "Happy Valentines." And then he closed his eyes, bringing her into a world filled with bliss.

_Hanyaaaaan…_

* * *

Technically his kiss was his gift in case anyone was wondering.


	4. Gang

**Challenge #4**

_Gang_

**By Kaori **

**

* * *

**

**Challenge:** Write a cliché that you absolutely hate (or dislike because it's been used to much) and make it a good fic, one that you'd want to read, despite being 'overused'.

**Genre:** Action/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Canon: **Nope; alternate reality.

**Length: **5,264 words.

* * *

A slender hand pulled the falling sock back up into position on her leg. Stumbling a bit as she did so and sighing with relief as she maintained her balance, she continued along the path heading towards her school. She sighed again, this time wistfully. Emerald optics gazed upon the golden leaves of the large branching trees, trees that arched over the pathway, sprinkling the makeshift tunnel with rays of sunlight and fallen leaves.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, her knees and hands connecting painfully with the pavement. Looking up with tears in her eyes, she blinked them away quickly. It was a man, sprinting frantically and slamming other pedestrians over as he went, too panicked to pay them any mind.

Her head tilted to the side, curiously watching the rude man. His hair was tied back in a topknot and he was dressed in a hakama. Shrugging, she pushed her hands off the ground to settle fully on her knees, wincing at the pressure. Both her palms and knees were grazed no doubt. Suddenly another person slammed into her. Hardly having time to think, she managed to cushion her fall with her forearms; this time, though, she was knocked flat against the ground. She moaned. "Itai…" From her peripheral vision, more strangely dressed people ran past her.

Huffily she pushed herself up, getting straight to her feet and backing out of the way. The messages being sent from her brain to her limbs were momentarily short circuiting and caused her steps to falter. She exhaled noisily when she was once again correctly balanced with gravity holding her firmly to the ground. Wincing through a small smile, she brushed off the dirt on her grazed palms and knees. Satisfied that she wasn't bleeding, she bounced up with a small skip, intent on spending the remainder of the walk to school getting into as little trouble as possible.

In mid skip, another person ran into her, a long black steaming tail whipping out and around her. "Hoe!" She closed her eyes tight, awaiting the inevitable fall to the ground. When a hand grabbed hold of her wrist and abruptly pulled her up, she squeaked, staggering about to adjust her footing. A few seconds passed and she opened one eye. In front of her was a man clad in a business suit, but she was way too aggravated to thank him. "_Mou_… THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" She snatched her hand out of the person's tight grip and stormed away towards her destination, purposefully making her footfalls heavy in an attempt to stay glued to the ground when one foot was off. She tripped on a crack in the cement.

A dark brow rose. "Strange girl." The tall man slipped his hands into his pockets. "Why did you run into her?"

Rubies twinkled brightly as the woman latched herself onto the man's arm. "It looked so fun seeing the others knock her over," she laughed obnoxiously, her free hand in front of her mouth. "And, I admit, I wanted to see how she'd react. She's an amusing little girl." A smile curled at her lips but quickly turned into a frown as the man yanked his arm out of her leechlike hold. "What's with you today?" A pout lingered upon her darkened lips.

Amber eyes narrowed, "Stop being so petty. We have business to do." He headed in the direction that the men earlier had gone, his strides long and slow.

"Relax much? Hmph, tight ass," she muttered, miffed, but followed him nevertheless.

* * *

She flopped down onto the couch, stretching out her limbs to drape over the sides. She yawned lazily, rubbing the tears away from her tired eyes. She laid there for a while, just blinking and listening to the strong tick of the grandfather clock. Slowly she became drowsy and her blinks slower. Her lips formed a tiny smile. If only she could stay like this forever—surely a small nap wouldn't hurt.

_SLAM!_

She rolled off the couch and clutched her chest, her breath erratic.

"Ah Sakura-chan!" A girl with long wavy hair smiled down at the girl, "On the floor again?" She laughed, "You really need to work on the whole center of balance thing that sensei recommended."

Sakura grumbled something and sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. "So, what was so urgent that you had to barge in here?"

"You haven't heard?" her left hand clasped her cheek and her eyes sparkled unnaturally, "Oh Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii! Ohohohohoho!"

Sakura would've stared blankly at her friend for longer, but found looking at her was took too much effort so she twisted her head back around. She yawned and stared sleepily at the television.

There was a sigh from nearby her. She turned her head around again to see Tomoyo sitting on the couch. "'Sup Tom'yo-chan?"

The girl smiled gently, her soft purple locks falling over her shoulder. She ran a hand through Sakura's short hair soothingly, "You've been so tired lately. Not to mention you're always falling down."

Sakura beamed brightly, "It's nothing Tomoyo-chan! You know how it is this time of year; all the assignments get piled up."

"Even so…" Tomoyo looked at her sternly, "At least tell me you've eaten."

A sheepish smile crept over her face. Tomoyo sighed and stood up, nudging her friend with her slipper-ed foot. "You really need to take better care of yourself." She walked into the kitchen, browsing through the refrigerator and the cupboards. "Oh! Before I forget," she poked her head out from behind the rectangular column. "Turn on the TV."

Moving almost sloth like, the auburn haired girl reached for the remote and pressed the red button. "What channel?"

"Doesn't matter, it should be on all channels by now," was the muffled reply.

"Eh? That big?" She watched the broadcast with interest, switching channels from time to time to find the better one. "Murder?"

Tomoyo popped up from behind that counter, a frying pan in hand. "Hai, it happened this morning, near the end of the main path you take to school, Cherry Lane."

"Hoe!" Sakura looked back at the TV, listening to the news reporter. "In broad daylight?"

"The nine men killed were all part of the Yakuza," Tomoyo bent down, searching for the container with the overnight rice. "Aha!" she pulled it out and set it on the counter. "Do you have any frozen peas or corn?"

Gaze still fixated on the screen, Sakura murmured, "Should be in there somewhere… Nine?" Interest made her lean over the coffee table, "Why are they making such a big deal out of this?"

"Supposedly members of the Triad killed then; they owed them a debt."

"Hoe… Triad as in China? That mustn't be good for border relations." Then her eyes widened as they showed brief flashes of the bodies. She choked on a her breath. "Uso…"

"Hm? Nani?"

"T-Those men," she thought back to the morning, brows furrowing, "…I think… I saw them… this morning."

Worriedly Tomoyo closed the freezer door, "Are you sure? You could've been mistaken."

"Iie, I'm sure. How likely is it to see nine men dressed like that, now of all times? Besides, at first I thought it was just one man being chased by that whole group of people," she laughed nervously, "Seems he was just faster than the rest."

"Chasing?"

"Un!" Sakura looked at the ceiling and tapped her chin, trying to think. "But I didn't see anyone else chasing them, so I assumed. Who were they running from?"

Tomoyo leaned against the counter, worry clouding her expression. "Did you see any suspicious people around?"

"Hmm… There was a woman who knocked me over, but then a man helped me before I hit the ground."

"Honto ni?"

"But they didn't seem to be in much of a hurry…"

"Hmm…" Both were contemplative.

Suddenly Tomoyo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "They dare involve Sakura-chan in the middle of a murder!" the spatula in her hand quivered. "Oooh why I…" her eyes lit up, "I know!" She pointed the flimsy weapon towards Sakura, "Sakura-chan can have my bodyguards!"

Sakura tore her attention away from the interview. "Hoe? Bodyguards?"

"That way I'll know you're safe."

"Demo saa, it's not that big of a deal. I doubt they even remember me! They were in a rush anyway. And I wasn't the only person they knocked over."

The dark haired daughter of the famous stuffed toy entrepreneur waved her arm dismissively as she poured some oil into the pan. "All the more reason why I can't let Sakura-chan go outside without protection. What if some evil man followed kawaii Sakura-chan back home?" She clicked her fingers, "That settles it." Tomoyo pulled out a pink earpiece and set it in her ear, lightly tapping the sensor on the outside. She turned on the stove and waited patiently for the oil to heat up. "Don't worry, they won't mind, they love Sakura-chan! Ohohohohoho—!"

From the floor Sakura was banging her head against the couch, a sweat drop running down the side of her head. "Hoe…"

* * *

A strong hand breezed across the clipboard, the pen grasped lightly between his fingers as he inked his signature across the page. The courier, standing high and proud, thanked him with a smirk and motioned for the men behind him to bring the package inside the house. Amber eyes lazily watched the men struggling with his package. Boredom etched itself into his eyes as he stretched out fully, his bare chest gleaming from his early morning work out.

"By the way," he said flatly, sure that the men would hear him over the racket they were making, "Next time you try to deliver an assassin to my doorstep, be a little more convincing." He grabbed hold of the sword hanging on the wall and threw it towards the wooden crate. The sound of the blade connecting with the wood resounded throughout the now silent air, followed by a dull thud. A menacing smirk curled his lips when he saw blood seeping through the cracks.

Before his enemies could regain their bearings, he somersaulted into the air, retrieving the daggers strapped to his ankles. When he was above the wooden container, he straightened out, forcefully propelling his upside down body with his arms to slash at the men on either side of him. He swiftly curled into a ball as the daggers connected with flesh, and twisted his legs around to land in a low crouch atop the crate. "At least have the decency to do this outside in the yard. I don't like having your filthy blood staining my furniture," he growled coldly.

With finality, he pulled the daggers out of the dying men's hearts and flipped off the box, throwing them with deadly accuracy towards the pseudo courier. The man landed lightly on his feet and pressed the intercom button on the wall just as all three bodies collapsed.

"Send someone to clean up this god damn mess." The button was released and he headed for the kitchen, not bothering to hear the reply. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and guzzled it down in one gulp.

"Not exactly what I expected for a morning visit. Some fine friends you have here Syaoran."

Syaoran groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were creating havoc here in Japan, the least you could've done was invite me."

He slanted the older man with a half hearted glare. "Go crawl back into your hole Hiiragizawa."

The man shrugged from the doorway, "England's too boring now, nothing but criminal wannabes raiding the streets. I bet I'd have much more fun being a detective."

"You do that then." He grabbed another bottle and trudged over the thick warm carpet to sprawl unceremoniously across the sofa.

A disappointed sigh escaped him, "Manners, there's no point with you is there?" Eriol pushed himself off the door frame and assessed the dead bodies bleeding onto the marble floor. The light clicks of his shoes against the cold marble sent Syaoran's brow twitching with annoyance. "And you're getting sloppy too. Old age must really be affecting you."

He was pinned with a death glare. "You're seven years older than me, _old man_."

Eriol gasped dramatically and put on his English accent, "The nerve, I'm seven and a _half_ years older than you. Respect your elders!" He flicked his bangs away from his eyes and pulled off his spectacles, examining them for traces of prints. "Dear youngling, your youthfulness will never match up to mine." He used the edge of his dress shirt to wipe his glasses clean. "Ever."

The twitch in Syaoran's brow was getting stronger. "Nor your senselessness it seems." He blew at the hair in front of his eyes and proceeded to swallow the rest of the water.

"So, how's the business going?" Eriol settled down on the comfortable armchair. _Ah, _he thought, _right at home_.

"Business in fine," he capped the bottle and threw it at the man. "The Yakuzas are a pain in the ass. Damn bastards." He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Even this is getting tedious."

"No use crying over spilt milk."

Syaoran cracked open an eye, "The hell, that doesn't even make sense."

A cat-like grin stretched across his face. "Felt like the right time to say it."

Syaoran gave him a look, the one that said he was clearly an idiot. "Whatever old man." He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "Go ahead and drown yourself with some coffee, clean up the mess while you're at it."

"What am I, you're maid?"

"You sure as hell could pass for one."

Eriol threw the bottle back at the man and snickered when it met its target, "Ah, still got it." He ran a hand through his neat hair and smirked. "Oh, before I forget, a group of senior Yakuzas will be at that quaint little coffee shop you always go to. They're expecting you to show up."

* * *

Sakura stirred her cup of coffee wearily and successfully suppressed a yawn; however the familiar feeling of warm tears still pricked her eyes. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of her elbow on the table. She had one foot crossed in front of her and the other supported on top of the chair, a rather awkward and discourteous position to be in when sitting at a table in a public café, but she found it comfortable. That, and she was too tired to care about the rules. "Why am I so tired? More so than usual…" she murmured sleepily. A small hand brought the spoon to her mouth and she sipped the steaming hot drink front it. A bright spark lit up her eyes and she dipped the spoon into the cup again. Drinking this way would take a long time to finish, but she was having fun and her classes today were all unimportant briefings. She reached out for another packet of sugar, ripped at the edge half heartedly and then let it sprinkle into her cup.

What happened next wasn't entirely her fault; it wasn't anyone's fault, just her failing luck when it came to the battle against gravity. That or there wasn't a fault to be found as this happened to her all the time that it could be considered an everyday ritual. Because of the unstable position she had put herself in, she was an easy target for anyone passing by, and because she was so prone to such things, someone did bump into her chair, and thus, she found herself falling once again.

With a whimper, Sakura screwed her eyes shut, anticipating the pain that would come when she came in contact with the hard tiled floor. She landed with a thud, but was surprised by the odd feeling of being suspended in the air, not to mention the lack of pain. An emerald eye cracked open. "Hoe?"

Her savior deposited her safely onto her chair and spoke, his deep sonorous voice calming her previous shock. "You need to learn how to keep your feet on the ground."

Sakura blushed and planted her feet to the floor. "A-ano, arigato gozaimasu!" She bowed from her seated position, not daring to look up at him.

A rough hand tilted her chin up, "It's polite to look at the person you are speaking to."

Her blush deepened as the amusement twinkled in the amber orbs.

"It's also polite not to scream at the person who was helping you."

Sakura blinked innocently and tilted her head to the side, brows furrowing. "Hoe?"

Syaoran smirked, "The other day, when my cousin ran into you."

Her blinking slowed as she thought hard to remember. "Cousin…?" she scratched her head, perplexed. A light seemed to go off inside the student's mind and she perked up. "Ah! You're the guy that helped me!" She bowed again, "Gomen nasai for being so rude, you caught me at a bad time."

The business man flicked her forehead, "What did I just say?"

She flushed a deeper red but craned her neck up to look at him, smiling sheepishly. "Gomen nasai."

He shook his head dismissively, "Mind if I join you? The other tables have been taken."

"A-ah…" Sakura glanced around the shop quickly. The café was really packed for being so late in the morning. "Hai."

Syaoran sat down in the spare chair and inclined his head, "Li Syaoran."

"Kinomoto Sakura desu," she extended her arm in greeting. The man smirked and grasped her hand in a tight hold, shaking slowly. With a rather strained smile, Sakura pried her hand away from his grip and was amazed to hear him laugh. He didn't seem like the type to. Playful she imagined him, if not a bit cruel, but laughing? Wait… she was over analyzing things once again. A sigh escaped her lips. She really needed get some sleep, and soon before she fell asleep in her coffee. Coffee. She sipped from her cup, relishing on the warmth that ran down her throat. It suddenly became harder to keep her eyes open. How strange.

Across from her, Syaoran was tapping his fingers rhythmically against the glass table, every inch of his being relaxed and calm. It was fun to act like that around the girl; what's more she seemed to believe that he was somewhat a perverted fool. He smirked. No doubt the fools stationed around him were deceived as well. He almost felt sorry for using the girl like that.

He stared at her curiously. Her short layered hair was tied back in two low ponytails, something he would've termed cute if he were in the right mood. She also looked like she was falling asleep, continuously jolting back up every time her head slipped down. A tiny unnoticeable frown clawed at the edge of his lips. Her drink was spiked. Everyone's drink was. He scanned the room in the corner of his eyes. Several people were slumped over their table. A man to his right had his face buried in his plate of donuts; the man next to him had his head tilted back, dangerously close to falling over.

He scoffed. His enemies were still casually chatting with each other, their cups left untouched. Did they think he was that oblivious? With a roll of his eyes, he stood up, drawing the attention of the men.

"Come on _Sakura-chan_," he grinned mischievously and reached over to help her stand up. The girl batted feebly at his hands, a faint protest sounding from her lips. "I don't want you to wake up in the middle of all this blood. Best listen to me little girl."

She was blinking furiously, trying to wriggle out of his firm hold. If only she wasn't incapacitated with exhaustion. She didn't want to go with him, all she wanted was her coffee and then to get home so she could sleep the rest of the day away. She reached for her coffee, but he dragged her out of arm's reach. "Mou!" She whined, attempting to hit him on the head and stomp on his foot. "Let me go!"

Syaoran detected movement from all around him. He ignored the flailing girl in front of him and discreetly scanned his surroundings. How strange, scattered around nearly every corner of the shop were women all dressed in identical attire, each reaching for the weapon strapped to their thighs. He scoffed. Since when did the Yakuza employ a band of female bodyguards to fight against him? Last time he checked, they were a group of sexist man whores who used prostitutes to lure his men into traps. These women were covered from head to toe.

A clap made his head swerve to the left. "Ah, seems you've fallen for our trap," the pot bellied man chortled with laughter, "At long last we have managed to fool you!" The men who were still awake jumped to their feet, arms extended and guns aimed.

Loud recognizable clicks resounded throughout the room and the man stopped with his senseless laughing. Syaoran looked around. The women had their guns aimed at every single person inside the shop. He was confused, a state of mind that he did everything in his power to avoid. The vein in his brow twitched.

"Call off your… women and I won't be forced to give my sniper the signal," the greasy man sitting at the table said before wiping his mouth with the stained napkin.

"Eh?" Syaoran raised a brow, "My women? I assure you, they do not work for me. However…" Everyone lying asleep on the tables sprang up, guns pointed at every potential enemy. The fat man's men stood up with protest. "The next time you try an attempt on my life; do remember to keep a tighter leash on your men Hanazawa. There is a leak."

The man named Hanazawa slammed his fist into the table. "What is this? CALL THEM OFF NOW!"

A lazy smile crawled onto his face. His attention was turned towards the women; the Yakuza senior could be dealt with later. "What is your business?"

The leader spoke, a glare piercing through the dark shades, "The girl."

"Ah, sou," he ran his hand through Sakura's hair. Some time during this confrontation she had fallen asleep and was slumped onto his form. He didn't mind so much, he hardly noticed the added weight. Must've been the sleeping pills, he thought. "Seems you are quite the prize young one." A quiet, almost inaudible giggle vibrated against his chest. He narrowed his eyes. Her eyes were half lidded, emerald orbs peaking out shyly. He raised a brow. Interesting, she wasn't asleep yet. "Not to worry, your charge is safe." He smiled charmingly towards the ladies and gave a bow, "I promise."

It didn't appear as if they noticed that their charge was still awake, but not one of the female bodyguards dropped their guns. Syaoran sighed, disappointed. "Right, right." He pulled a silver case out of his breast pocket, well aware that the atmosphere had become tenser. The lid flicked open and he swallowed the tiny white tablet. Then he pulled out the small metal device and threw it towards the woman. She caught it deftly. "Tracking device. Will last for forty-eight hours." He gestured towards the exit, "After you, ladies. I'm sure you wouldn't want to concern yourself with Hanazawa and my business." After all, more than fifteen people had their guns aimed at him and would shoot the minute he slipped, their own life be damned.

The women stayed firmly rooted to the floor. She pressed the button on the metal object; an erratic beeping sound emitted from the inbuilt speakers, the coordinated screen flashing brightly. "We ensure your safety, any smart man will, _don't we _Hanazawa?" Syaoran's sharp eyes pinned the man to his seat and he nodded, hesitantly.

Silence seemed to be the loudest sound, Syaoran mused, waiting patiently with a pleasant smile plastered to his face. And then, tersely, the women filed out, their movements rigid and tense, yet their gaits were polished with elegance. The sound of the beeps grew fainter and calmer, losing intensity the further it got away from him. The second the door closed, Syaoran's attention was focused on the Yakuza member. Amber eyes were expectant, almost amused when he saw a gun pointed at his head.

"Do you have a point for all this?"

"Today you will die oh great Li Clan leader," spat the man, disgust lining his every word, "You Triad scum won't be meddling with us anytime soon!" Hanazawa unlatched the safety, his men followed suit.

Syaoran's face was blank. "Tell your leader that my business is mine, my customers are mine, and my country is mine. Don't you dare try to sell your dirty drugs in our territory."

Hanazawa made a signal with his free hand. "Too late bastard, you forgot I had a sniper." The Japanese man threw his head back and chortled triumphantly; it was cut short with a choke. His gun slipped from his slackened grip as he gasped, opening and closing his mouth continually, trying to say something. Blood trickled down his lips and he gurgled pitifully, reaching for the dangerous gang lord standing stoically in front of him.

"And you forget who you're messing with." The second Hanazawa's gun hit the floor, Syaoran had the half conscious girl flung over his shoulder and pulled out a gun from his holster. Sounds of gunshots rang out from every corner of the quaint little coffee shop. The battle was on.

Yakuza against Triad.

Japan against China.

* * *

There was just something about that smile, the smugness of it all, just taunting him, dangling secrets mockingly before his eyes. It was so goddamn haughty. It made his skin _crawl._ Damn it, it was times like these he wanted so desperately to punch him, to wipe that aggravatingly creepy grin off the pale, refined face. Unfortunately, all he could do was glare. And growl. So that he did.

"_A student eh?"_ Eriol tsked, _"So pedophilic of you Syaoran. I would've never expected that."_

His eye twitched with annoyance and his hands gripped the steering wheel in a death grip.

The girl sprawled across the back seat of his car giggled and sat up abruptly. Syaoran cursed himself for not strapping her to the seat with the seatbelt. Curiously, the girl stared at the screen in the middle of the dashboard and poked it. The monitor's image became distorted from where her finger touched it and she withdrew it quickly, falling into fits of giggles.

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's still in middle school!"_ The bespectacled man gasped, exaggerating what little shock he would've felt if he were less insane. _"That's twice your junior!"_ Eriol's head moved from side to side yet again and his eyes became grave, _"And you've made her drunk. Shame, Syaoran, shame!"_

The glare intensified, and it took all his willpower not to take out a dagger and stab the gadget to pieces. "This is entirely your fault Hiiragizawa." Forgotten briefly, Sakura pouted. The conversation the man was having wasn't quite so enjoyable anymore. However… she leaned forward and blew playfully against the man's neck. At his surprised yelp, she shot back into her seat and stared innocently off to the side, outside the window, cooing innocently at the passing scenery.

An amused glimmer sparked back to life inside sapphire eyes. A sly smirk danced upon his lips knowingly, but he pretended not to have witnessed the scene. It was such beautiful blackmail that had its uses for another time. _"Me? How so?"_

A light blush painted his tanned cheeks. "Whose smart idea was it to mix sleeping pills with coffee?" he retorted bitingly.

Eriol laughed deeply, _"Ah, the leader of the Lis must learn to hold his temper."_

"YOU—"

"_Though I am curious; how was the girl able to enter the café? I was sure I had it sealed off from innocents."_

"She was accompanied by bodyguards," he answered curtly. Syaoran would never, ever admit that his superior always never failed at doing anything perfectly.

"_Bodyguards?"_ the man's insatiable curiosity was piqued once again. _"Why would such a girl need bodyguards?"_

He opened his mouth to speak, but the girl interrupted cheerfully. "They were Tomoyo-chan's bodyguards!"

"_Oh?"_ Eriol smiled charmingly and turned his full attention towards the girl. _"Tomoyo-chan you say?" _The vein in Syaoran's brow pulsed dangerously. He hated being ignored.

Sakura almost glowed. She wasn't being ignored anymore! "Hai! Tomoyo-chan gave Sakura-chan her bodyguards because Sakura-chan saw the people murdered running away!" she clapped excitedly before her energy seemed to deflate. Her head lolled to the side and settled upon Syaoran's shoulder. "The mean man made Sakura-chan fall," she whispered morosely, "and then the mean people ran into Sakura-chan," she moaned with despair, covering her face, "and then this mean lady knocked Sakura-chan over!" she angrily caught her fist. Suddenly she perked up, exclaiming very loudly, "But then this nice man saved Sakura-chan!" she threw her arms around the driver's neck and hugged him gleefully.

The car swerved slightly to the right and Eriol chuckled. _"Is that so?"_

Short auburn hair whipped about as she nodded furiously. Thin pale arms then retracted itself from around the neck and rested on her lap. Disappointment washed away the joy. "But then the nice man became a perverted man."

Eriol laughed outright, no longer able to contain himself. He even had to hold onto what looked like a table to keep from falling off his chair.

"_Hiiragizawa…"_ Syaoran snarled threatening, eyes narrowed to slits on the pixilated form of the shaking British. It worked because Eriol had calmed down significantly, however… "My, Sakura-chan was it?" Seeing her energetic nod, he continued, _"You are an excellent conversationalist, I do hope to speak with you again soon, very soon. We'll have coffee some time."_

"Hai!"

"If you don't mind," Syaoran frowned; displeasure was rolling off him in waves. "I'll speak with you tomorrow." The conversation swiftly ended before anything else could be said. He heard a small sound of complaint and turned a deadly glare towards the girl, all the while skillfully staying safely on the road. "You try my patience little girl."

The pout remained on her lips, but large green eyes blinked bewilderedly. Syaoran scoffed, turning his eyes back to the road and continuing his drive back to his temporary home. She was just like Hiiragizawa, but where as Hiiragizawa was aggravatingly sly, she was brimming with goddamn naivety. He made a mental note never to drug her again, if he were ever in position to. She was just too damn pure it was driving him up the wall. He liked her much better when she was in the right frame of mind.

A red light distracted him momentarily. He blinked. "Eh?" Reaching under the white collar of his shirt, he felt a cool diminutive metallic device. A lazy smirk drifted across his face, his sharp haggard appearance relaxing as he pulled the tiny contraption free. He studied it briefly, watching the red light blink slowly. "So they must be trying to track me now," he murmured softly, eyes bored. "Heh." With a flick, the tracker was sailing out of the open window.

Poke.

The vein in his brow started pulsing again. Why the _hell _hadn't she _fallen** asleep yet?**_

* * *

_A__rigato Zana-chan for reading over most of it for me! And Sakura is 18 where as Syaoran is 27 if anyone is wondering._


	5. Inevitable

**Challenge #6**

_Inevitable_

**By Kaori**

X

**Challenge: **A character is in a situation where they are close to death or on their deathbed. Cannot use the word red, and the letters P and Q. Must use at least one simile/metaphor involving good.

**Genre: **General/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Canon: **Post-canon

**Length: **1,867 words

X

A loud clang echoed across the clearing and shockwaves of energy throbbed around the gleaming blade. Swiftly, several clashes of steel and metal followed, the force between the two objects distorting the air within the courtyard.

"I never did like you." His voice was layered with venom as he executed a series of horizontal slashes with his blade. "It was hard enough not to smash your face in every time I saw your annoying face." With a violent thrust, the brunette forced the deadly edge of his sword down against the golden staff. It slid off the smooth alloy with barely a scratch. He growled but continued with his attack.

"Oh?" The slender youth glided backwards, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Saa, Syaoran, in all these years we've been together—" Eriol smiled widely, revealing shining white incisors, "Oh, say, the last seven years or so," he nimbly ducked the attack aimed for his neck, "—I don't believe I've ever seen you lose control before." The young Englishman shook his head almost regretfully, evading another deadly blow. "I thought you'd have more self-restraint, you, my great Li Clan Heir!" The taller male laughed, midnight irises glinting mockingly behind rimless glasses.

The glare was lethal, the eyes just as severe. The amber flames guaranteed an agonizing death and the wolf inside was not about to loose sight of its target. "We were never your clan," he sneered disdainfully, "You are not Clow Reed!" His body twisted to the left, and with his free hand, he vaulted to the edge of the glass flooring, landing in a low crouch with his sword aimed menacingly at the grinning man. A fatal arc of dark crystallized magic was embedded within the tree that was just behind him earlier. Syaoran frowned, a brow lifting slightly.

"Can't fight on your own Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran eyed the yin double of Clow's guardians distastefully.

Shoulders cloaked with rich silk robes shrugged, "You think so little of me," he sighed, "But alas, it is only natural for my creations to assist me against a threat, danger or no; it is their will." Eriol smiled chillingly, "Why can't you understand that Syaoran-kun?"

His jaw tightened briefly, but he swiftly forced his muscles to relax. Tensing would do no good in a fight with the reincarnation.

"There is nothing to understand," he said lowly. "All I want to know is why."

"Why?" Eriol leant against his staff and eyed his challenger lazily, "Why what?"

The amber glare intensified.

Eriol feigned the sudden dawning of realization, eyes widening, "Oh how silly of me; why is Sakura the Card Mistress you mean?" He hummed with concentration, eyes closing and a hand rubbing his chin, "I can't say really; why are you my descendent?"

A crackle of raw energy distorted the air around the jian. "You know what—"

"Regardless of what some might say," he cut in before the angry male could finish his tirade, "I do not have the inane ability to read minds, unfortunately for you." The aged sorcerer straightened, his weight no longer leaning against the golden alloy. His grin suddenly seemed strange within the youthful face. "But I am flattered that you might think so, Syaoran-kun."

"That's enough."

"Enough?" The older man blinked dubiously, "But Syaoran-kun, we've only—"

"I said _enough_. I've had it with you." The hand around the jian tightened. He was unable to maintain control; he never could around the irritating man. "Just tell me why," he enunciated slowly, a snarl curling at the corners of his mouth.

And then the calm and serene look on Eriol's face shifted, changing into one of remorse. The smirk slid off his face and his hold on his golden staff loosened. His smile was rueful, barely noticeable.

Syaoran snarled and launched to attack the reincarnation, his tolerance thinning dramatically. Amber eyes widened with shock when the man clumsily dodged the attack seconds too slow. A long shallow gash graced his fitted sweater and blood soaked the blue cotton.

An alarmed cry echoed from his left, but he ignored it.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting back?"

The magnificent staff fell from the alabaster hand and hit the ground with a heavy thud. "Syaoran," he smiled with understanding, "You have every right."

Instead of mollifying the heir, it made him angrier. He could clearly hear the mockery behind the sorcerer's words. Furiously, he threw lunged again, and successfully tore across the man's sweater. The wound was more severe than the cut across his arm. Rivulets of blood leaked out.

This time the echoed cry was louder and Syaoran couldn't ignore it. He turned towards the direction of the noise and felt his heart wrench. There within the heavenly embrace of the moon guardian was the Card Mistress. His large wings, as white as cream, were extended affectionately around them as a makeshift shield. Before them was the hunched form of the sun guardian, ready to strike at any moment, large and feathered wings nowhere in sight.

Syaoran dismissed this. What had his attention was the fact that the emerald eyed girl was crying, staring at him fearfully and full of hate, as if he was a threat. That, more than anything, hurt him more than he cared to admit. He forced his gaze back to the solemn man.

Eriol breathed in the cold winter air and almost hesitantly answered. "You know why, Syaoran," the raw honesty in his voice was received with a glare. "You were raised with the reason engraved into your very soul." And then he smiled wryly, "Why waste breath on something you already know?"

"Then how?"

"To change her back? I told you Syaoran, it is inevitable. Irreversible." He closed his eyes, "What has been cannot be undone." With a sigh, the azures flickering with a shining glint revealed themselves behind half lidded eyes. "Has the clan taught you nothing Syaoran-kun?" The cheerful grin was back on his face.

Syaoran didn't bother to waste the energy needed to control his anger, as a result, he was unable to resist the urge to clobber the grinning male.

Eriol staggered backwards to maintain his balance and cleaned the blood from the corner of his mouth, careful of the throbbing ache.

"There was a reason you were trained to be without emotions, Syaoran. That reason was to strengthen yourself, for the clan to be able to strive forward." His gaze flickered towards his half-daughter. "Unfortunately, I didn't foresee any obstacles."

Syaoran remained silent.

Eriol continued, "No matter what some would say, the heart is only just an organ that circulates blood around your body. Love is merely a combination of feelings and beliefs, disillusions if you will, caused by the nerves within your brain. Though a relatively emotive and effective source, that is all it is. Useful, yet wasteful."

"You're talking nonsense again," Syaoran frowned.

"In layman's terms, Syaoran-kun," Eriol smiled seeing him scowl at his continual use of his name with the annoying suffix, "You were taught to know better, but even the greatest men fall."

The leader narrowed his eyes, still confused and not at all delighted with the fact that he was being led around in circles.

"And?"

Eriol sighed, the amusement falling out of his eyes yet again. "It is inevitable that this would occur. Your interference will change nothing."

Syaoran clenched his fists, suddenly annoyed. "I do not believe in foreordained fate."

Eriol ignored him. "Sakura-san is the daughter of Clow, his magical heir. She is the only one who fits—you did not," he killed the sentence before it could leave Syaoran's tongue.

His eyes softened, seeing the younger male trying to come to terms with reality, "It's the balance Syaoran. Not one individual can fully harness all the forces and survive. Clow didn't have the chance to try; he died because of the strain."

The jian trembled.

"And Sakura, it's amazing that she was able to get this fair. Unfortunately, it cannot last forever."

The onyx attached to the ruby tassels clinked against the hilt.

"This was inevitable. Thankfully, it will end with her."

"You knew." The ambers glowed eerily with fury. "You knew from the very beginning how things would end." Head still bowed, Syaoran threw the resigned, mentally-unbalanced male a death glare, imagining daggers embedding themselves within the soft ashen flesh, almost tasting as the rich ruby life force drained out from the injuries. He was shaking uncontrollable, flexing his free hand to relieve the high strung tension within his body. "And you did nothing to avoid it."

And he could take no more.

Like a wolf, Syaoran blindly charged forward, sword aimed terrifyingly at the still man's heart. The moonlight brushed against his blade and a dark emerald blaze flared around its double edge. With satisfaction, he felt the sword run through flesh, rather than seeing.

An echoed choke yanked him from his reverie.

Syaoran stared, wide eyed and horrified, at the hateful emeralds. The green eyes were filled with scorn, and not an ounce of familiarity.

"S-Sakura," he released the hilt of his sword, as if it burned. Disbelief washed over him like cold water and he stumbled backwards. His foot settled on a stray rock and he fell. "No."

The lithe figure fell back into waiting arms, and Eriol slowly lowered to the ground onto his knees, careful not to jostle her further.

"Now, who told you to go and do that?" Eriol asked softly, his voice a stranger mixture of fondness and sorrow. His eyes were glassy. Eriol blinked carefully, trying not to cry.

The disdain immediately drained out from the unnatural eyes as her gaze shifted to the reincarnation. Sakura grinned brightly at him from his chest and reached to caress his cheek. Soft fingers ghosted over the corner of his mouth. She brushed gently against the small scabbing wound, healing it. She was totally unaware of the desolate stare coming from the young Chinese heir.

"_Zettai daijoubu da yo."_ Her glowing skin and bright eyes, though unnatural, were nothing like her voice. What once was of a high and soft timbre was now a resonance of many voices, a choir of smooth and melodious feminine tones joined together in one. Long thick lashes drifted downwards, covering the emerald jewels for the last time.

Her white skin glowed with a soft cherry hue. Suddenly her aura grew bright, consuming, and all he could see was the burning colors of sakura blossoms. With a small serene chime, her body burst into tiny glowing stars. Eriol's arms around her waist fell lifelessly to the ground and he watched as she disintegrated into the air, small orbs of light floating towards the starry night sky. The sword clattered against the ground.

Eriol smiled faintly and he reached out to hold the hilt of the heirloom. "Fate makes fools of all of us," he murmured, staring intently at the shock setting within his descendant's face. The smile transformed into a sardonic smirk, uncharacteristic of his earlier melancholy. The sorcerer used the sword as leverage to stand. "And it's rather fun to watch, ne Syaoran-kun?"

There was no answer.

X

Every bloody sentence I write has a friggin p in it. Go jump off a bridge Ebony. XP

Can't be bothered reading over it, I seriously dislike this plot, but I can't think of anything better so meh.


End file.
